


It’s Pizza Time

by planetundersiege



Series: Amedot Week 2019 [5]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Amedot Week 2019, Dialogue, Drabble, F/F, Fish Stew Pizza, Food, Pizza, amedot - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Amedot week 2019: Day 5: Food.Peridot tries pizza.





	It’s Pizza Time

“Okay.” Amethyst said as she and Peridot sat at a table at Fish Stew pizza, the aroma of food filling the air. Amethyst couldn’t wait. “Are you really sure you want to do this? You don’t have too if it don’t want too, it’ll be more for me.” she said, referring to the pizza the two gems currently waited for.

 

Peridot wanted to try eating, she told Amethyst after she saw her finish a bag of chips, but she had been nervous to do so. So, Amethyst took her to the pizzeria, since pizza seemed like a good first food for the green gem.

 

On the way there, Amethyst had told her everything about what she needed to shapeshift in order to properly consume it. Peridot had gotten pale while hearing it, but refused to quit.

 

“Yes, I wanna do it. I’ve wanted to know what food tastes like for so long, even if the aftermath is going to be horrible. And it smells kinda nice. I’m not a gem to give up.”

 

Amethyst laughed.

 

“I like your attitude Peri, and your guts. You’re gonna love eating.”

 

“Heh, I hope so.”

 

The two gems talked for a few more minutes, and then saw Kiki exit the kitchen, carrying the pizza on a plate. It had extra cheese, and lot of pepperoni. Peridot thought it smelled delicious. If it tasted like it smelled, she would probably like it.

 

“Here’s your pizza. Have a nice meal.”

 

“Thanks!”

 

Peridot gulped nervously before she took a slice of it, and then took a bite, the warm and flavorful taste filling her mouth. It was unlike anything she had thought it would taste like! It was even better than the smell, it was so satisfying. No wonder Amethyst loved to eat.

 

Yes, she could already tell this would be her favorite food.


End file.
